Writer's Block
Writer's Block is the sixth mission of ''The Warriors'' video game. The chapter follows a Warparty led by Rembrandt as he takes part in the "Soho Writer's Showdown". Gangs * The Electric Eliminators * The Hi-Hats * The Moonrunners * The Panzers * The Warriors * Flash Dealers * Extras Summary *Scopes is hosting a writer's showdown on the Hi-Hats' turf. Beat out the other writers any way you can! *It's a trap! Get out of Soho. Story *Date: May 20, 1979 *Time: 8:16 pm *Place: Soho *Days until meeting: 53 At The Warriors' hangout, Warlord Cleon tells Rembrandt to finish the burner he was working on earlier. After making his way out into Coney Island and completing the burner, Rembrandt notices an advertisement for the "Soho Writer's Showdown", hosted by Scopes. Rembrandt signs The Warriors up for the contest, but when he returns to the hangout to inform Cleon, the Warlord is unimpressed that Rembrandt acted without his consent. Despite his anger, Cleon allows Rembrandt to take part in the contest, sending Snow, Cowboy and Ajax to Soho with him. Here, the level begins in full, as the Warparty arrives in Soho under the premise of a truce. The Warriors make their way into the Hi-Hats' turf, where the contest is being held, and eventually The Warriors are able to defeat the Electric Eliminators, Moonrunners and Panzers and win the contest. However, as Scopes announces The Warriors’ victory, he is thrown off some scaffolding by the Hi-Hats. Chatterbox, the leader of the Hi-Hats, then appears, remarking that he doesn't appreciate gangs leaving their mark on the Hi-Hats' territory. The participants of the contest are then surrounded by a large group of Hi-Hats, who attack the other gangs. The Warriors are able to escape to the roof opposite Chatterbox's podium, and use bricks to break a pulley and send scaffolding crashing down on Chatterbox. Following this, The Warriors are pursued across the Soho rooftops by the Hi-Hats. However, The Warriors are able to find safety when they jump through the roof of Chatterbox's personal gallery, which they then destroy. The Warparty heads back to Coney before Chatterbox arrives at his gallery, and as the level ends the Hi-Hats' leader swears revenge on The Warriors. Walkthrough *Characters: P1-Rembrandt, Snow P2-Ajax *High Score: 8000 *Soldiers: 18 *Arenas: 1 (A) Head toward the Icon. (B) Once the tagging competition begins, tag the wall by the van. There are 5 steps to the bomb, so use the spray wisely. When you run out of spray, follow the Yellow 'W' Icon to find some more. You should also tell the Warriors to Watch My Back. Once you're done Chatterbox, the leader of the Hi-Hats shows himself. © You've been double-crossed! Go push the button to call up the elevator and survive for 30 seconds, then get in there! Now that your up on the roof, throw bricks at the pulley to make it fall on Chatterbox. (D) Needless to say, the Hi-Hats want your blood. Run across the rooftops until you're to safety. Hold the L Trigger to sprint, but that alone won't help you survive. You have to jump across roofs. Just be ready to press Y when the onscreen Icon tells you. Be careful of the last jump though... it will not respond the first press, you have to wait until your about to fall off. (E) You and your Warriors are now in Chatterbox's gallery, an art gallery full of plagiarism. You have 3 minutes to vandalise the entire gallery just grab paint barrels and throw them on the paintings. Then go down stairs and grab the hammer to destroy the sculptures. To acquire your High Score Goal, try to tag the painting without messing up to get bonus 1000 points. Script (Rembrandt is talking with Cleon.) Cleon: Rembrandt, I want you to go finish that burner you were workin' on. Rembrandt: I'm on it. (Rembrandt and Cowboy go to where Rembrandt started working on his burner in New Blood but hadn't finished yet. After getting another spray can, Rembrandt finishes the burner he was working on and walks away. On the streets of Coney Island, Rembrandt spots a poster for Scopes' Soho Writer's Showdown and signs The Warriors up.) (Cut to Ajax and Cowboy standing up talking to Snow and Cleon sitting down on the staircase in the hangout. Rembrandt enters.) Rembrandt: Hey guys, guys. We gotta get out to Soho man, everything's going down tonight, the finest are coming out to play! Cleon: Slow down. Slow down, man. Rembrandt: Ok, ok. I just got the word. Scopes is hosting a writer showdown in Soho! All the big artists are gonna be there! I gotta represent... get our mark out there. Cleon: Who's gonna be there? Rembrandt: C-Style from the Panzers, Luna-51 from the Moonrunners and a whole mess of other gangs are gonna be piecin'! Supposed to be a truce and everything! Cleon: Sounds messed up to me. Rembrandt: Uh... I already told them the Warriors would show. Cleon: That ain't cool, brother. Understand? But seein' as you said the Warriors would show, we're gonna show. (Cleon gets up and walks down towards Rembrandt.) Cleon: But if you ever make a move without my say so again, I'll wreck your punk ass. You dig? Rembrandt: I dig Warchief. It won't happen again. Cleon''' (to'' Ajax, Snow, and Cowboy''):'' Alright. Now get down there and really break it up. Snow's warchief, go show 'em what we're all about. (Cut to Cowboy, Rembrandt, Snow, and Ajax at the Coney subway station.) ''Cowboy (to'' Rembrandt''):'' Alright, let's do this! C'mon now! '''''Rembrandt: Alright! (Snow, Cowboy, Rembrandt, and Ajax enter the train.) Soho, 8:16 pm, May 20, 1979, 53 days before the meeting. (Cowboy, Ajax, Snow and Rembrandt enter two separate turnstiles.) Rembrandt: Come on. The Showdown's just up here. (The Warriors head up the streets of Soho.) Rembrandt: It's pretty cool the Hi-Hats letting Scopes host a showdown on their turf. Cowboy: Yeah, I don't get it. I heard their warchief hates it when other crews get up around here? (The Warriors enter the Showdown where two Hi-Hats bow and wave them in.) (Cut to The Warriors, Panzers, Moonrunners, and Electric Eliminators gathered around, talking. Scopes is on a wooden walkway.) Scopes: Welcome to the Soho Writer's Showdown. Now, you're here cause you're the best of the best, so you best be provin' it. BOPPERS, ARE YOU READY TO LAY IT DOWN? (Everybody cheers.) (Spray cans are scattered throughout the lot.) Scopes: First come, first serve. Rembrandt: Ok guys, watch my back. I'm gonna bomb this wall. Snow: We gotta win this contest. (Rembrandt finishes first on his 5 piece burner.) (Scopes emerges from the entryway onto the wooden walkway.) Scopes: That's it. The contest is finished. The best writer showed he ain't no toy and he do not mess around. All the way from Coney Island... (Snow, Ajax, and Cowboy congratulate Rembrandt.) Snow: Alright! Ajax: Rembrandt you son of a bitch! Cowboy: Yeah, yeah, I knew it man. Scopes: Y'all give it up for Rembran... (Scopes gets hit with a bottle to the back of the head by a Hi-Hat with another Hi-Hat next to him) Arhghhhhhhhh! Cowboy, Ajax, & Snow: Oh shit, SCOPES! Rembrandt: Scopes! (The two Hi-Hats lift Scopes off his feet and toss him over the wooden walkway to the ground below. The Warriors look behind them and notice they are surrounded on all sides by Hi-Hats.) Cowboy: What the hell! (Cut to the Moonrunners.) Unnamed Moonrunner: Holy shit, it's Chatterbox! Cowboy: I knew it, I told you these guys was crazy. (Cut to the Panzers.) Unnamed Panzer #1: They got us surrounded! It's a double cross! Unnamed Panzer #2: Yo, open up, man! This is bullshit! (Chatterbox emerges from the entryway out on the wooden walkway with his two Hi-Hats.) Chatterbox: Sorry, b-b-but the celebration has b-b-been cut short. When you guys p-p-put your tags on Hi-Hats turf, it p-p-p-p-PISSES ME OFF! Me and my Hi-Hats are the only artists allowed to w-w-w-WORK IN SOHO!!!! All the exits are b-b-barred. (Evil laugh) Hi-Hats! I want you to B-B-B-BREAK THESE AMATEURS IN F-F-F-FUCKING HALF! Snow: Rembrandt, I'm taking over! These Hi-Hats are out for blood! (Chatterbox and the Hi-Hats start tossing Molotov cocktails, beer bottles, and other objects at The Warriors and other gangs.) Snow: We're gonna have to bop our way out of this! (Snow spots and pushes the button to an elevator nearby while he, the other Warriors, and the other gangs try and beat up the Hi-Hats while waiting for the elevator to come down. Eventually, the elevator comes down.) Snow: We gotta get to that elevator. It's the only way out. (The Warriors rush to the elevator, get inside, as Snow slams the elevator door shut.) (Cut to The Warriors exiting the elevator on the top floor of a building and spot a pulley carrying a short wooden walkway directly above Chatterbox. Chatterbox spots The Warriors. Cowboy, Ajax, and Rembrandt hit Chatterbox with bricks while Snow hits the pulley, eventually shaking it loose.) Chatterbox: HI-HATS!!!! (The short wooden platform above Chatterbox crashes on top of him, Chatterbox falls through the wooden walkway he was on, bounces off another wooden platform below him, and slams on the ground below.) Marcel: Chatterbox! (Marcel inspects Chatterbox to make sure he's okay while his fellow Hi-Hats join him.) Unnamed Hi-Hat: Time to DIE WARRIORS! (The Hi-Hats head towards the elevator shaft the Warriors used.) Snow: Let's get across these roofs while we still got the chance! (Snow opens the gate that leads to the other buildings and rooftops.) (The Hi-Hats exit the elevator shaft and give chase to Cowboy, Snow, Ajax, and Rembrandt as they all jump from rooftop to rooftop.) Marcel''' (laughing maniacally):'' After them! Hurry! '''''Snow: Let's move it! Marcel: This way! (Eventually, all four Warriors crash through the glass rooftop of Chatterbox's Gallery while the Hi-Hats go back for Chatterbox and figure another alternate route.) Rembrandt: Hey, this must be Chatterbox's Gallery. Snow: This garbage supposed to be art? Scopes was a real artist, an' that freak took him out. Least we could do is trash the shit outta this place. (The Warriors trash Chatterbox's Gallery by spewing paint buckets over Chatterbox's paintings, spray-painting the Warriors insignia on them, smashing his sculptures with hammers, and escape.) Snow: Come on man, let's get outta here! I think we got our message across! (Cut to Crackerjack and Marcel carrying Chatterbox from shoulder to shoulder.) Chatterbox: EASY! Watch the d-d-d-d-damn leg, you idiots! (Chatterbox looks around and sees the devastation the Warriors did to his gallery and drops to his knees in tears screaming "No!") Chatterbox: And if you wrong us Warriors, shall we not revenge? DJ Reports Here it is, boppers. Scopes' Soho Writer's Showdown turned throw down when Chatterbox and his Hi-Hats decided to stage their latest performance. During the first scene, Scopes broke a leg and most of the writers got wrecked. But some junior muscle stepped in and brought the house down in the second act. That crew from Coney Island better be ready, though. It's a dangerous thing messing with an artist's work. It's a safe bet that this show will go on. Up in Spanish Harlem, the Panzers tried to get a little R & R with the Stripes and Solids but ended up getting bounced by the one-two Hurricane punch: Diego and his little brother, Vargas. The rest of the Hurricanes didn't lift a finger as the Panzers' entire outfit was ejected from the gang. Out in the Bowery, the Eliminators met some wool in sheep's clothing when they tried to take a wrong train on a shooting star. Needless to say, the Lizzies made their point and the Eliminators gave up the chase when they lost the ball. So, for all you lovers out there tonight, all you boppers looking to score, here's a track that'll make you sweat and keep your body moving to the beat. Trivia * "Remember" by Vivien Vee was removed from the PS4 and updated PS3 releases, so "Here Comes That Sound Again" by Love De-Luxe is played instead at the writer's showdown. * This is the only mission in the game where player 1 switches Warrior during the mission, and doesn't change back to the first Warrior you initially started the mission as. ** It is also the only mission where player 1 switches Warrior, but player 2 stays as the same Warrior. Video Walkthrough Links GameFAQs es:Writer's Block Category:Missions